


Take Me On Your Mighty Wings

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angsty Schmoop, Blow Jobs, Canon, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Flying, I'm so sorry, M/M, Magic, Parallel world, Sexual Content, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, Winged Dean Winchester, Wingfic, alien falafel, dean freaking flying, this was just supposed to be wing kink porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the two of them come up against a demi-god, Cas zaps Dean to a parallel Earth where real magic exists. Magic which Cas uses to give Dean wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me On Your Mighty Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuchFun_AreWe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchFun_AreWe/gifts).



> This was written as a punishment/reward for SuchFun_AreWe. I've never written wing kink before, so I hope it lives up to her expectations.

* * *

 

The first thing Dean notices is the quiet. There is a hush over everything. He can almost see the canopy of trees above him before he opens his eyes, so strongly can he sense the presence of the forest around them. Finally, he hears a bird call, but from very far away.

“Cas, where are we?” he asks as he opens his eyes. He’s not whispering, but his deep voice is pitched soft, unwilling to break the stillness more than he must. He asks because nothing around him looks as he expected it to. Those are trees, but they are unlike anything he has ever seen. Not just as though they only grow in another part of the world, but as though they only grow on another world entirely.

“I’ve taken you to what humans might call a parallel dimension. An alternate Earth, if you will.”

Dean looks at Cas for the first time then and realizes that he can see his wings. Dean is awed by them. They are even more impressive than the shadows he glimpsed in that warehouse all those years ago. They are a shining jet black, except for one row of silver feathers that runs about a third of the way down from the top ridge.

“Wow, Cas, those are, uh...wow,” Dean says lamely, wishing he had the words for how moved he is by the sight of Castiel’s glorious wings.

Cas gives him a small half smile. “Thank you, Dean.”

Remembering their location and why they left the bunker, Dean asks, “Why here, Cas? Why so far away?”

 

* * *

  


They’d left on a hunt earlier in the week. Now that they’d gotten Metatron to reverse the spell, and the angels had gotten their wings back, it was just the two of them in the bunker. Sam was gone now, off to hunt on his own and maybe, hopefully, find a different sort of life. A woman who could be for him what Amelia and Jessica almost were. He and Dean were in a good place, but they’d decided it was time to spend their lives mostly apart.

Dean and Cas still hadn’t talked about their situation. Without Sam around, there seemed little point to keeping up his pretense of being completely heterosexual. He knew Cas had seen his soul and probably knew anyway, but he doubted Cas understood what it meant in terms of their relationship.

Dean still wasn't sure what Cas felt for him, but he was still too afraid of losing what they had in order to find out. Sometimes he thought he could see the same longing in the angel's eyes that he knew must show in his own. Other times he was certain that the back-to-full-grace version of Cas was too far removed from human emotion to feel anything at all. Most of the time, they were too busy hunting for him to worry about it.

When they'd gotten to this latest hunt, they'd realized quickly they were dealing with a very clever and very powerful demi-god. He could teleport almost as quickly as Cas could fly and he almost got the jump on Dean. Thankfully, Cas had been one step ahead and had zapped them out just before he could land his killing blow.

 

* * *

“Did we really need to leave Earth to get away from him?”

“Ratagostreth is a very powerful being, Dean. He has some powers similar to mine, like teleportation and human location. He could have sensed us anywhere on the planet.”

Dean nodded, only half paying attention. His gaze had been drawn again to Cas’ magnificent wings. They had moved when Cas spoke of teleportation, as if readying for flight.

“So, uh, how come I can see your wings, Cas?”

“This dimension is filled with magic. On this plane things that would be impossible on your Earth are not only possible, but commonplace. This is one of the realms that your human fairytales come from. People who accidentally crossed over and then went back. Creatures that came across and were seen by humans.”

He frowned and tilted his head, studying Dean.

“What?” Dean asked. “Did I grow a second head or something?”

“No. It has just occurred to me that I can’t fly you around this place the way I can on Earth. I would have to carry you and I don’t think that is feasible.” He continued to scrutinize Dean strangely.

“Dude, why are you looking at me like that?”

“I was just wondering if I could create a pair of wings for you, while we’re here, so that you will be able to fly, too.”

“Dude, what? Why, man? How long do we have to stay, anyway? Can’t we drop back in now that we’re off his radar?”

Cas shook his head and Dean couldn’t help but notice that the angel’s wing feathers rustled as he did so.

Before Cas could say anything more, Dean asked, “Cas, can I...can I touch your wings? Man, I know that’s weird, sorry, I just…”

Castiel gave him that small half smile again. “Of course, Dean.” He extended his left wing toward Dean, so that the feathers on the very end were close enough for the hunter to touch.

Dean reached out a hesitant hand and lightly brushed his fingertips across the closest feather. It was even softer than it looked. He had to touch more. He stroked several of the feathers, with his whole hand. He’d touched bird feathers before, but they were nothing like this. It felt like each pin was made of silk. They were warmer than he’d expected, too.

Then Dean came back to himself and sort of realized what he was doing. His eyes shot to Cas, who had an odd, vaguely uncomfortable look on his face. Dean drew back his fingers, the expression on his face an unsuccessful attempt at an apologetic smile. It looked and felt more like a grimace.

“Uh, sorry, man. Didn’t mean to get carried away.”

“It’s fine, Dean. They are just more sensitive than I’d expected.” He was looking into the distance now. “We cannot go back immediately. It will take Ratagostreth 24 hours to lose our scent and become unable to track us. We can sleep here, but you also require sustenance and it is a long way to the nearest place to buy food.” He looked back at Dean. “If will be much easier for us if you allow me to create you a pair of wings with my “mojo” as you call it.”

Dean wasn’t too sure. He hated flying in airplanes and he wasn’t convinced it would be better with his own wings. Then he had a thought. “Won’t you have to stop and teach me to fly or something? That would take more than a day, I would think.”

“If I give you wings, they will be able to work without you needing to know anything about flying.”

Dean noticed that Cas’ wings were shifting around more now and he wondered what that meant. It was like a whole new form of body language to try and interpret and he wasn’t sure he was up to the challenge. Flying with Cas, though? He thought maybe that might be pretty good, actually. He trusted Cas not to let him fall, so finally, he nodded.

“Yeah, ok. Let’s do it. I’m starving.”

Cas chuckled. “That’s hardly a surprise, Dean.” He stepped up to Dean and, instead of his usual two fingers to the forehead maneuver, he put a hand on either of Dean’s shoulders. Dean felt a warmth spread through him. He wasn’t used to feeling Cas’ mojo when it went to work, but he didn’t find the sensation unpleasant. Just very odd.

He felt a strange tingling sensation and then he felt as if his back was, well, stretching in a direction it didn’t normally stretch. He felt the skin pushing backwards and then a series of sensations like mild muscle spasms. Then suddenly he had...new limbs. He could feel them and control them, like they had always been there. He didn’t have to think about it, any more than he had to think about making his hand move.

He brought them forward and turned his head to the right so he could see one outstretched. They were snow white, with a row of gold feathers just slightly higher than where Cas’ silver feathers were. When he ran his fingers across the feathers, it didn’t feel particularly interesting to him, no more so than stroking a hand against his other hand, really. Then he accidentally bumped into Cas and the angel’s fingers gently brushed against the tip feathers as he pushed Dean’s wing away.

Cas touching his feathers was nothing like touching one hand to the other. It was like having his back scratched or like that one time a girl had run her nails over his scalp. It was tingly and goosebump-inducing and...fucking awesome. Under the pretense of not knowing how to use them quite yet, he stroked the edge of his wing against Cas’ arm to see if he’d do it again. He did and Dean shivered. He couldn’t help but notice that Cas held onto one of his feathers for an extra second, staring down at it while rubbing it between thumb and index finger.

Castiel’s face registered something like guilt when he let go and looked up at Dean. “If you’re ready, we can go to the next town. You are starving, I believe you said?”

Just like that, Cas was in the air, batting his wings about 6 feet above where Dean stood. Dean took a deep breath and jumped as Cas had. Just as the angel had told him, his wings knew what to do once he was in the air. Dean Winchester was flying. Well, floating in midair, technically. But he’d be flying soon enough.

“Follow me, Dean.”

Dean did as instructed, taking to flying so much more easily than he’d have expected. While his wings were doing most of the work, his flight was still under his control. That made this much different than being in an airplane. He didn’t like the height, particularly, but he knew he was in control of not falling and he knew his wings knew what to do. He knew there wouldn’t be a mechanical failure at 20,000 feet.

With these reassurances calming all his fears of flying, Dean soared. Or rather, he and Cas soared together. And that made it so much more than just flying, didn’t it? There was a look on Cas’ face that Dean had never seen before. He looked so...serene. When he looked over and found Dean watching him, he actually smiled. Not even that half-assed thing he usually stuck to, either, but a full blown smile. Dean couldn’t help grinning back.

“This is awesome, Cas!”

Far too soon, they were in sight of the town. Dean consoled himself with the realization that they would have to fly back once they’d eaten. When they landed, he saw that this world was much, much different from the Earth he knew in more ways than just the local flora.

The "people" he could see resembled humans in only the vaguest bipedal sense. Their skin was a pastel rainbow variety of shades. Some had scales or other reptilian parts on areas of the body. Others were more bird like, while a few had features of big cats. The town looked like the market square in every medieval movie Dean had ever seen. Instead of restaurants, there were carts and stalls that sold food of various kinds.

"Uh, Cas? What exactly are we gonna eat?"

Cas frowned at him. "Well, I am not going to eat anything. However, I am told the krivges is the closest they have to a burger, so I will get that for you. Let me do the talking, please."

"With pleasure," Dean said, eyeing the strange creatures and their bizarre foods warily. He started to ask Cas how they'd be paying for the meal, but the angel was already striding ahead.

Castiel spoke to a pale purple cat person who appeared to be male, but Dean wasn't sure. He handed the cat person a couple of small coins an in exchange Cas was given some small fried balls of some kind. The cat wrapped them in strange looking paper and smiled at Cas as he handed them over. Cas smiled back and walked away.

"Let's walk down the road a bit before you eat. If you don't like it, I can fix it, but I don't want any of them to see."

"Why don't we fly?"

Cas smiled and nodded. They flew until Castiel touched Dean's shoulder and nodded toward the ground. They landed and Cas handed the food over. Dean broke open one of the balls carefully to see what was inside. It turned out to be some kind of spiced ground meat, surrounded by a fried dough. It was almost like falafel with a meatball center. Dean didn't question what kind of meat it was. He figured it was best not to think on it too much.

He carefully took a small bite. It was savory and succulent and melted on his tongue. He devoured the rest of that piece in one bite, closely following it with the next.

"Cas, these are delicious! You wanna - oh, right. Molecules. Well, shit. You don't know what you're missing, man."

Dean finished off every last morsel, trying to ignore the fact that Cas was literally staring at him the whole time. Dean thought of asking why, but he really enjoyed being the center of all Cas' attention. So he just kept eating and pretending he didn't notice those blue eyes on him.

Too soon though, he was finishing the last bite and swallowing and Cas was turning away from him, pretending he hadn't been looking at all. Perhaps it was being in this strange place or maybe it was the contentment of a full belly, but Dean felt more bold than usual.

"Why were you watching me, Cas?"

The angel's eyes flew to his. This was one of those rare moments where Dean could swear he saw longing reflected in the blue depths of the angel's eyes. Dean stepped closer, treating Castiel to a small taste of his own medicine as he fixed him with a squinting, tilted head stare.

"Cas?" He said, stepping even closer. "Did you see something you liked?" His voice was a purr.  

Cas broke eye contact. Dean breached Cas' personal space and laid a hand on his shoulder to deter him from flying away as it appeared that he wanted to do. Cas' swallow was so dry that Dean could actually hear the click. Dean straightened his head and offered Cas a small smile.

"Why were you watching me, Cas?"

Cas licked his lips nervously. "I was...just happy to see you enjoying yourself. I...was afraid you might not like the food...that's why I started watching."

Dean let it drop. He removed his hand and stepped back, but not before stroking the angel's side with the edge of his wing. Cas could make of that what he would. He turned away and hopped into air, hovering lazily until Cas finally joined him. They took their time flying back. Dean really enjoyed the feeling of air gliding over him, ruffling the feathers of his wings. He also loved watching Cas swooping and diving through the air, jet black wings catching the light.

Up in the air like this, watching him soar, it was impossible for Dean to deny how beautiful he thought Cas was. It wasn't an angelic beauty that he saw, either. It was an earthy, awe-instilling, heart-swelling, breathtaking beauty that filled Dean up inside. Watching Cas was like having light poured into Dean, eradicating all those dark secret corners of his soul and making them clean and bright again.

God help him, Dean loved Cas. Not as a friend. Not as a brother. He loved him in the way he'd tried to love Lisa. In the way he'd thought he loved Cassie. He loved him and he didn't have a fucking clue what to do about it. Hunters weren't supposed to fall in love. Especially not with supernatural creatures. Especially not with their best friends.

He fell behind. He watched Cas from afar, let him get further and further ahead. He didn't know what to do. He just knew that when they touched down, he wasn't going to be able to hide anymore. Everything he'd been shoving down was going to be written clearly on his face. Cas had been human now. He would see. He would know.

Cas looked to his left and realized Dean was no longer beside him. He turned his head around and found Dean with his eyes. Then he stopped and hovered, waiting. Dean wanted to school his expression into something neutral, but Cas was there, in all his glory and Dean knew it was a lost cause. Cas was about to see everything Dean felt and there was nothing he could do about it. He briefly considered flying past as high speed, but he didn’t really want to. What he wanted, if he was honest with himself, was to see Cas’ reaction to his feelings.

As he drew closer to the angel, Cas widened his eyes and then narrowed them, head cocking sideways as he studied the hunter intently. Dean looked back at Cas without blinking, without breathing, waiting to see if Cas would notice - and how he might react. Would he ignore it? Reject it? Dean hoped that he would embrace it. Embrace Dean. Fold him up in those gorgeous velvety black wings and those strong arms.

Cas’ eyes widened again and then he turned away, a flush spreading across his cheeks. "Dean, why are you looking at me like that?" Cas looked and sounded nervous at first, but then something flashed in his eyes as he turned back to face Dean. His voice was low thunder as he tossed Dean's words back to him, asking, "Do you see something you like?" There was a challenge there.

Dean wanted to rise to meet it, but he wasn't sure he could. As if of its own accord, however, he felt his head bobbing up and down in a nod. His eyes never wavered from the angel's.

"Yeah," he tried to say, but his voice failed him. "Yeah, I do," he repeated after clearing his throat.

Dean expected to fly closer, to test the waters before leaning forward ever so slowly to press his lips against the angel’s in a soft questioning kiss, to see if the angel wanted more as much as he did. That’s what he thought would happen. That’s what he had sort of half-planned, ever since he’d realized he was attracted to Cas and had started imagining what it might be like if he ever got the nerve to tell him.

In 1000 more years of imagining, he doubted he would have guessed that instead, Cas would practically leap forward through the air, grab Dean’s face in both hands and just devour his mouth like it was the only food he’d seen in weeks. Cas’ tongue was strong and sure and took everything it wanted. Dean gave it willingly, his own tongue seeking and claiming just as hungrily, once he snapped out of his shock.

Still entwined in a kiss, the two men glided down to the ground, just outside the woods where they had first arrived. When their feet touched land, Cas wings whipped up and around Dean, embracing him. Dean’s own wings slid down and forward so they could wrap around Cas’ lower body. Black feathers brushed white ones as the kiss went on. Hands became involved, almost before Dean realized either of them was moving.

Cas stopped cupping one of Dean’s cheeks so that he could slip that hand down to Dean’s hip and draw the hunter forward. Dean’s hand were now splayed across Cas’ chest and were flexing and stroking, seemingly at random. His thumbs rubbed lines and circles into Cas’ skin. Then one of his hands dropped down to grab Cas’ hip and their erections brushed together, sending a shockwave through Dean and Cas both, causing them to pull apart suddenly, gasping.

“I liked that feeling very much, Dean,” Cas’ rumbled only half an inch from Dean’s mouth. “I would like to experience more of it.” The tips of his wings stroked over the tops of Dean’s wings, sending a strong shudder through the hunter. Dean’s wings reciprocated on Cas’ lower feathers and the angel gasped again.

“Me, too, Cas,” Dean whispered hoarsely. “Why don’t we, uh, find a place to lie down in the woods?”

They flew the few extra yards into the trees and found a small clearing. Cas used his mojo to create a wide flat surface that looked to Dean like a half-thickness mattress. Then he tilted his head to stare at it and added two more identical mattresses to the pile.

Dean tried to get undressed while Cas made their bed, but soon realized his wings were in the way. “Uh, Cas? How do I take my clothes off around these things?”

The angel made a small noise of frustration and brushed the tips of his fingers to Dean’s forehead. Dean felt the temperature drop and realized they were both now completely naked. Ordinarily, he wasn’t shy or nervous at all when he was naked. Naked usually meant sexy times and he was almost always on board with sexy times.

With Cas, though, naked didn’t just mean sexy times and sexy times didn’t mean just sex. Naked with Cas meant being vulnerable. It meant there was now no part of Dean that Cas didn’t know, hadn’t seen. He now had no defense at all. Cas, his angel, now had absolute power to destroy him. Dean swallowed hard and forced his eyes up to Cas’ big blues ones.

What he saw looking back was not the smiting, badass hammer, nor was it the nerdy, socially inept baby in a trenchcoat. What he saw before him was an almost-human, staring back at Dean with...was that love? It looked like love. Dean really, really hoped it was love. It was, at the very least, a deep affection.

Dean suddenly needed to kiss Cas again, to press their bodies together, wrap their wings around each other. He didn’t even try to resist the urge. He grabbed Cas around the waist and pulled him forward, knowing he’d have time later to appreciate the beautiful lines of the angel’s form. For now, he just wanted to feel, not see. He touched Cas in as many places as he could manage at once, bowlegs straddling angel legs, chests and bellies and throbbing cocks pressed flush together, hands and arms and wings and tongues all seeking and finding contact.

When they finally broke apart, Dean backed toward the bed, never breaking eye contact. He climbed onto the mattresses on his knees and then sat back on his feet. He held out a hand to Cas and waited for him to take it. The time seemed to spin out for years, as Dean, ever plagued by inadequacy, half expected Cas to come to his senses, for the angel’s face to fill with regret and shame, just before he shunned Dean and turned away.

Instead, a smile like the sun lit those blue eyes, transformed that normally solemn face into a thing of joy. The former warrior of heaven stepped forward and took the hunter’s hand, kneeling carefully onto the bed in front of Dean. Cas grabbed Dean’s other hand, too and slotted their fingers together on both sides. He tugged Dean forward gently, drawing him into another kiss. This one was more tender than the last, and less desperate.

Their thighs brushed gently. Then the motion of the bed forced Cas to rock his hips to maintain balance. The wet tips of their cocks brushed and the flame of the tender kiss became a fire. Dean felt his wings flare out behind him, shivering.

Cas unlocked their fingers so that the could bury his in Dean’s hair instead. Dean wrapped his around Cas’ slender hips. They bucked and ground themselves against each other, tongues exploring and hands gripping tight. Cas pulled away at last and buried his face in the side of Dean’s neck and breathed deeply, inhaling his scent.

He surprised a small yelp out of Dean when he slid out his tongue and took a tentative taste near the angle of the hunter’s jaw. Emboldened by Dean’s response, he made a longer pass with his tongue this time, starting near Dean’s shoulder and moving all the way up to his ear. Then he pressed hot, open mouthed kisses back down the wet trail he had just made.

A wrecked and pleading, “Cas!” was torn from Dean’s lips as Cas took his ministrations lower to Dean’s chest. He helped Dean adjust his position until he was laying on the bed with his knees up, leaning back on his elbows. Then his lips and tongue proceeded to perform their ritual on Dean’s stomach, teasing a variety of noises that were half-laugh, half-ecstasy from the hunter’s mouth.

When Cas reached Dean’s crotch, he stopped, looking up until Dean forced himself to look down and meet that electric blue gaze full on. Cas reached out a hand and gently wrapped it around the base of Dean’s cock, making Dean gasp. Cas tugged it toward him and lowered his head, not breaking eye contact until the last possible second.

As soon as the hot wet seal of Cas’ mouth engulfed the tip of his cock, Dean’s head fell back and he moaned. His hunter’s instincts chose that moment to kick in and pump him full of fear-spawned adrenaline. He pressed gently on Cas’ forehead to get him to move back.

“Cas, what if, you know, someone comes to the woods?”

Cas frowned thoughtfully, then waved his hand around them. Suddenly they were enclosed in a bubble of some kind.

“We will be able to see anyone who might walk up, but all they will see is a large tree,” the angel told him. Then Cas smirked. “Shall I continue?”

Dean started to nod, but then shook his head instead. “I wanna be able to touch you while you touch me.”

“What do you suggest?”

Dean instructed Cas to get off the bed and he did the same. Then he shifted the top two mattresses so that Cas could kneel on a part of the third. He told Cas to do just that, then he climbed back up on the bed, lying on his back again and sliding backwards until his head hung off the mattress slightly.

“Now you, uh, you lean down over me and I, um…” He trailed off and let his hands and mouth do his explaining instead, taking Cas’ cock in his hand and pulling it toward his mouth. Cas grunted as he bent forward over Dean’s body while Dean swallowed him down.

“Dean…” he choked out in a harsh whisper. Then his lips found the head of Dean’s dick once more and Dean knew Cas could probably feel it as he moaned around Cas’ cock at the sensation.

Cas lacked practical knowledge, but he made up for it in technical proficiency and an eagerness to please. Dean found it hard to concentrate on giving as well as receiving, but given the steady roll of Cas’ hips, he didn’t have to work that hard, anyway. He enjoyed both sensations, that of Cas’ cock sliding over his tongue and of Cas’ tongue sliding over him. When he felt the tips of Cas’ wings brush against his sides, he groaned against Cas’ cock again, long and low.

Despite the fact that his own wings were pinned underneath him uncomfortably, he started getting close to orgasm embarrassingly fast. When Cas reached out a hand to cup and stroke his balls, that was all it took for Dean to come, sucking harder at Cas’ cock and moaning out his sounds of intense pleasure around it. That helped Cas along and he called out Dean’s name in a guttural shout as he spilled down the hunter’s throat.

When he was done, Dean scooted forward and pulled off with a loud popping sound before turning around and pulling a panting Cas down to lie half on and half next to him on the large bed. They wrapped their arms and wings around each other and held on as their breathing slowed and steadied to a normal rhythm. They lay coiled together in silence for several minutes before either of them spoke.

“Dean, am I…” Cas stopped and turned away, rolling off of Dean and leaving him cold. Dean pulled him back and Cas came willingly enough, but he wouldn’t look at the hunter, nor did he finish his thought.

“Cas? What is it, man?” Dean asked softly. When Cas still said nothing, he pleaded, “Dude, don’t shut me out now.”

That earned him a quick look from Cas, but his eyes shifted away again. The angel took a deep breath and started speaking again. “Am I just a…” he sighed heavily and finally looked at Dean again. “What you call a “hookup”?”

Dean sat up sharply and lifted Cas’ face toward his. “What? Cas, no, how could you...No, Cas. You are not just a hookup.” He looked into Cas’ eyes searchingly, to make sure he understood.

Cas licked his lips and dropped his eyes again. “Does that mean that you have...feelings for me?” Blue laser eyes lifted back up to Dean’s and the hunter felt a burning sensation in his chest.

“Cas, I...I need…” Dean closed his eyes, took several deep breaths and started again. “Cas, I lo-I love you.” When Cas didn’t jerk away from him or push him from the bed, Dean dared to open his eyes again.

Cas, dangerous warrior, rusty people skills, beautiful angel Cas was smiling at him, face beaming, 1000 watts of love pouring out of his eyes at Dean. He stroked over Dean’s whole body with his wing, head to toe. His eyes were shimmery with unshed tears.

His voice was barely a breath, but Dean heard it clearly. “I love you, too, Dean.”

 

* * *

  
  
  



End file.
